


Needy Girl.

by orphan_account



Category: Kate Dennings
Genre: #fluff #lesbiansex #wife #bisexual #katedennings #intersex #smut #sex #gxg, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kate Gave a viarga pill in your drink before she went to work, she comes home to you needy. so she gives a hand
Relationships: Kate Dennings - Relationship





	Needy Girl.

it has been three hours before kate left to work off to her job, she has secretly put a pill to make you extremely horny. that you didn’t know about

But when Kate comes home she finds a needy girl.

“ Babe I’m Home “ my wife’s voice boomed through my ears and I instantly whimpered at the sound voice of her voice, it takes her a few minutes to put down her stuff and walk towards the room that im in. 

she finds me in her hoodie smelling her scent, she grins from ear to ear. 

“ hi princess “ she coos in my ear and I instantly snapped my head towards her whimpering, I grab her pants before slightly tugging them down. 

“ little bitch in heat “ Kate thought she smirks , and slowly picks me up and puts me onto her lap.

I shift around in her lap feeling her member get hard, I slowly got down on my knees and unzip her pants and pulled down her boxers to reveal her 13th inch member.

“ Aht aht princess, did you touch yourself today? “ I shook my head no truthfully. she smirked and slammed my head into her member, I lick the tip of her member circling my tongue around her shaft. she threw her head back and moaned, grabbing a fistful of hair she pulled me back and stared into my eyes. 

I rub my legs together in heat and whimpered, “ please let me satisfy you like a slut, mommy” that name made her member grow even larger and harder, she made me open my mouth and spit into it. 

before I could swallow she slammed my throat into her member, I gave her more friction and moved my head up and down. sucking the tip and gazing my fingers across her abs 

I could tell she was getting close to cumming into my mouth when her member twitched in my mouth, she finally released into my mouth and I swallowed quickly. 

“ needy slut “ her words burned into my ear and I looked up to see her smirking, her cum dripping all over my face.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my last work before I go back to wattpad <3 so if you have requests pls let me know.


End file.
